It is not permitted to perform dangerous actions on machines/plants within the safety-relevant field from any site. The operation of these plants was previously only possible at stationary points or with wired devices. These limiting factors are however eliminated by wireless transmission technology. To satisfy the requirements in terms of safety technologies, areas must be technically defined and a clear assignment to these areas must take place. The definition of corresponding active areas, within which the operation of a machine is carried out wirelessly by means of an operating device, is already known. In this way, the active areas are restricted by one or several RFID transponders. High demands in terms of safety are placed on the use of such operating devices in conjunction with the function of the active areas.
Wireless transmission technologies allow the respective user e.g. to leave the corresponding WLAN network with the activated operating device and/or to move freely herein. Leaving the WLAN network, but also temporary communication interruptions which may occur as a result of EMC or other interferences, may cause communication errors to occur, which lead to an emergency stop function being set. This “unwanted” setting of the emergency stop function in plants sometimes leads to expensive dwell times of machines or also to materials being destroyed during the manufacturing processes. The users of such plants are thus particularly interested in ensuring the highest possible availability when operating their machines using the mobile operating devices, even in fault statuses.